No Nudes is Good Nudes
by pretty-good-liar
Summary: written for the prompt: i got drunk and thought i sent that sexy nude picture to my ex but instead i sent it to you oops. bumbleby. nora wingmanning yang's mistake B)


"I _told_ you you didn't remember his number."

Nora smirked and fell back into the heavy leather couch with a satisfying plop, legs spread and a can of soda in one hand. Despite going toe to toe with Yang at shots last night, she didn't look even half as bad.

"Your fault for making me delete him," Yang muttered, staring hard at the photo she'd sent to a number that, upon sobering up, she knew was _not_ Neptune Vasilias.

Part of her was grateful.

Part of her was absolutely freaking the fuck out.

Neither part was winning quite yet, but she hadn't gotten a response. If she got lucky, maybe she never would.

"I did you a favor," Nora replied, all smiles. "Who knows what he'd do if he got his grubby hands all over that."

Yang's ears burnt bright red.

"Anyway, I know the number you sent that to."

Yang spun around so fast she nearly choked.

"I had to all but type it in for you. Knowing this cat, you'll probably get a pretty nice photo back, if that makes you feel any better."

"Actually, Nora, that _doesn't_ make me feel better," Yang winced as her phone buzzed. "Are you trying to set me up on a date using my idiot decisions as the springboard?"

Nora laughed. "Hey, if I got a picture like that, I'd wanna date you too."

Yang felt that blush from head to toe. The humiliated kind was the worst. At least looking at the latest message on her phone kept her from having to make any eye contact with Nora.

[text]: _that's a pretty pic to waste on an ex_

The heat at the nape of Yang's neck suddenly got incredibly hot, and Nora leaned forward, eyes gleaming. "What's it say?"

Yang glanced up. "Just how much did you tell them about last night?"

"Just the facts." She chewed her bottom lip for a moment, then, "So, what are you waiting for?"

Yang bit her lower lip before mashing her thumbs against her phone screen. Ruby had bought her the phone, but she was still worried it'd shatter in her fist, sooner rather than later.

[text]: _yeah well sober me is pretty happy it never got to him_

Nora huffed at Yang's side. "That's _it_?"

"This is weird, Nora, I can't go on a blind date with someone I sent that picture to!"

"You most certainly can. Blake is _perfect_ for you."

The buzz of Yang's phone cut off her next line of thought.

[text]: _sober me is pretty happy i got it instead. wanna grab drinks later and make more dumb decisions?_

Yang's fingers nearly split the phone in half, and Nora snickered. "C'mon, hotshot, where's that sense of adventure you're always talking about?"

"This is a friend of yours?"

Nora nodded vigorously. "I can show you pictures if you don't believe me. They're totally cool, you'll have fun together, promise."

"You know they'd just be a rebound, right?" Even as she spoke, Yang was already typing her response.

[text]: _meet you at 8 at Church?_

"You haven't met them yet," Nora replied easily, reading over Yang's shoulder.

[text]: _classy._

Yang's face drained a shade paler. "…that's a yes, right?"

"If it was a no, you'd know, Yang. Now go clean up, I wanna dress you up for your date tonight."

"It's Church, Nora. I don't _need_ to dress up."

"You are _so_ naïve. You're gonna be the best looking one night stand Blake has ever had."

"Way to call it for what it is."

"I still think you're both perfect for each other."

"Don't wanna hear it." Another buzz in Yang's pocket had her scrunching her face.

This time, she was glad Nora wasn't looking over her shoulder.

[text]: _something to hold you over till tonight._

Black skin inked with black script just above their pelvis popped up on Yang's screen, and she nearly walked into the back of Nora staring at it. _Heartless_.

Aside from the tattoo, there were abs, and a taunting glimpse of the hem of some lacey black underwear.

Yang's heart went racing despite herself, mouth gone completely dry.

"I'll sort out an outfit," Nora was saying, already pushing into Yang's bedroom, a small room about the size of a cardboard box. "You shower."

Yang didn't even argue this time. She needed that shower real bad.


End file.
